


Bulletproof Heart

by odettewritessuckers



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton 2018, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettewritessuckers/pseuds/odettewritessuckers
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens couldn't be more excited to be in college, however, it's not all fun and games. They encounter themselves in a situation with a certain person who they both hate, but actually, have a crush on. Both of them.Thomas Jefferson was living a normal story, he was 'straight', and a player. That is until Hamilton came around, changing the way he saw the world and his life. Whether it was for the better or worse, you're about to discover.TRIGGER WARNING:MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA/HOMOPHOBIC ACTIONS.STRONG LANGUAGE.SELF-HATE.STRONG TOPICS SUCH AS SEXUAL ABUSE ARE MENTIONED.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story! I really, really hope you enjoy it. I like it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> By the way, I know it's not great, but I'm just experimenting. Ok, thanks.   
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Alexander made his way across the entrance of the school. College. He was finally here, about to get all the study he’s always wished for, just so he can make a change in this world, an impact. 

 

“All freshmen, please make your way towards me and we’ll begin shortly with your tour around the school.” He started walking towards the pretty girl with black long hair, a blue crop top and a white, short skirt. “My name’s Eliza, please follow me.”

 

He could feel his hands getting clammy and his legs shaking a little as they began walking. At least John will be here soon, he hoped. They had known each other since they were both eight years old, and now they were eighteen, single, and ready to mingle. 

 

“Hey, Hamilton!” He heard a well-too-known voice behind him and the small group of people. “Laurens!” He said, smiling widely when he saw his long life friend approaching him. They hugged and caught up with the group again.

 

As they walked, Alexander couldn’t help but look towards the library. It looked so appealing to him. He later found out it had four floors, all filled with books. He knew he would be spending a lot of time there. As he turned again he saw the group getting farther away, so he decided to grab John’s wrist and pull him towards the big building, to which John complied instantly. 

 

They entered, the smile on both of their faces couldn’t technically grow anymore. All bookshelves were filled to the last corner with books, and there were even little mountains of books on the floor. The library was lit with bright lights and it had tables here and there, where you could easily sit and read for a while, however, it also had small couches and puffs where you could get comfy, along with coffee and tea makers. 

 

They were so happy to finally be in college, finally having a sense of independence for themselves. Alexander and John met because their moms used to get along, but when Alex’s mom died, when he was 12, a family friend decided to take him in. His name’s George Washington and he was the greatest dad and teacher to ever exist. 

 

When Washington decided to take that orphan, poor kid under his wing, after homeschooling him until he was eighteen, the college he worked for decided to give the adolescent a chance, telling him that if Alex got a certain GPA level, he would be able to attend under a hundred percent paid scholarship. Alexander, being the great mind he was, got it, and so, that’s how he got here. 

 

The kept walking in until they found the front desk and got their library id’s, which were to borrow a maximum of three books at once and when they returned the books, they would get it back and be able to borrow more books.

 

“This is amazing,” John said, his smile growing even more when Alexander nodded and they started walking through the aisles of books. 

 

As they paddled around the library, Hamilton grabbed a book from one of the many bookshelves, leaving a small hole behind. He caught a glimpse of the other side of the bookshelf, in which he saw a tall man, with a frizzy hair, laughing a beautiful laugh as he read. The guy then turned embarrassed to ensure that no one saw that. That made Alex smile. 

 

“What are you watching?” John asked, looking through the same hole. 

 

“Oh, nothing, just… Let’s go.” Hamilton kept the book he took in his hand and they checked out of the library. He didn’t know why he couldn’t tell John he saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. 

\-----

When they got assigned roommates, Alexander was pretty excited about the fact that he would be sharing a dorm with a French kid. It seemed really cool. 

 

“Hello, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette.” He said as he entered the room, smiling when he saw his new roommate and putting his hand out for a shake. The kid seemed nice enough. 

 

“Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” They shook hands and smiled at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short, I'll make them longer at some point.

Hamilton couldn’t be happier with his roommate. The fact that they actually got along and he didn’t get an asshole for a roomie made him feel actually satisfied. After they met, they decided to go get coffee, Alex inviting John to their little adventure.

 

Right before John left his dorm, however, he wasn’t having such a good time with his roommate. He was this cocky, smug, assholish guy who seemed like he couldn’t stop checking him out. John felt uncomfortable, to say the least, but he figured it could’ve been worse. 

 

“The name’s Jefferson, you can call me Thomas if you want to.” He said, his smug smile playing on his lips as he extended his hand out for a shake.

 

“John, Laurens.” He shook Jefferson’s hand. He sure as hell wasn’t calling him Thomas.

 

“So, Laurens, I don’t want to disrupt your peace or anything but I hope you don’t mind me bringing people to fuck from time to time. I’m just what you could call… charming. I can’t help myself sometimes. I’m sorry in advance.” 

 

John was speechless, to say the least, how could someone be so forthcoming on telling him he was basically a person who slept around a lot? He didn’t know, but before he could think of something to answer, this Jefferson guy was already leaving the dorm. 

\-----

“So then this guy has the guts to tell me that he’s going to be getting all his fucks to our dorm,” Laurens exclaims, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards as Alexander and the new-found acquaintance, Lafayette, hear his whining about his roommate. “AFTER looking me up and down for the tenth time. Seriously, I felt kinda attacked.”  

 

“Calm down, I’m sure you’ll find a way to get along,” Alex said, smiling reassuringly at his friend who looked like he really didn’t believe his words. 

 

“Oui Oui, mon ami, and if you don’t then you can always come to our dorm, after all, we’re just… be-be... besides yours.” Lafayette took a sip of his own coffee while eyeing the barista coming to their table, also known as his boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan. 

 

“Hello, sweetheart. Who are them?” Mulligan asked, smiling intrigued as he slid beside his love in the booth.

 

“Hi, mon amour, these are Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.” He said, after giving Hercules a small peck on the lips. “This is my boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan.” 

 

They exchanged their “nice to meet you” and talked for what felt like hours. Then going to their dorms each and calling it a day. At least, that was what Alexander expected. He expected to get a good night's sleep. But he couldn’t, simply because of the fact that his dorm neighbour wouldn’t fucking shut up. 

 

The moans that were being heard were giving Hamilton a serious migraine and he knew he had to do something about it. He just had to stop the bunnies from fucking in the other room if he wanted to be prepared for his first day of school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, everyone, be more chill.

He got out the door despite Lafayette’s attempts to get him to stop before he did something stupid, which he could regret later. When he knocked on the door, Laurens opened it, looking dishevelled and honestly tired as fuck. “Hamilton, no.” He said, shaking his head, Alexander just pushed past him, silently muttering a “Hamilton, yes.”

 

He entered the room from where the moans were coming and quickly turned the light on. The girl below the frizzy-haired man suddenly came to a stop with her moaning. Hamilton couldn’t help but stare at the back of the man, how the muscles contracted, creating an arousing view before the girl pushed him off her and grabbed her clothes quickly, pulling them on messily.

 

“You, out,” Hamilton said, the girl just looked at him with venom in her eyes and went out the room with her clothes still a mess. 

 

Alexander soon noticed it was the same guy he saw in the library, he was panting slightly, but still so calm about the whole situation. He even pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, smoking peacefully. 

 

“Dude, that was Maria Reynolds right there. You realize what you’ve done?” He said calmly, looking at him expectantly.

 

“What I’ve done is really not giving a fuck about who she is,” Hamilton exclaimed, bewildered that the guy wasn’t even shook. “There are people trying to sleep you know? You’re not the only asshole in this fucking building.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m sorry I get more sex in a week than you do in a year, shithead.” The guy got up from the bed, fully naked, giving Alexander a prominent blush and making him turn around quickly. “Yo, pass me my boxers, fucktard.” 

 

“Oh god, what the fuck? Dude, what’s wrong with you? You’re a fucking cunt.” He said rapidly, so quickly that even he had a hard time understanding himself as he tossed the piece of clothing to the guy. 

 

He turned around again as he heard the guy putting on his boxers, smiling slightly when he realized he had them on already. The guy started walking towards the door of his room, then to the door of the hallway and opening it.

 

“Where are you going? We’re not done yet!” He said, following him out. 

 

“I believe we are.” The guy said smirking, leaning against the doorframe. Alexander couldn’t help but wonder how could someone so attractive, standing there in only his boxers, be such an asshole. 

 

“No, we’re not! You’re not even allowed to fuck on school grounds, scumbag.” He said, closing the door, making the other dude drop his arm and trip slightly, then regaining his cool.

 

“I’m really not the kind of guy who follows rules, fuckface.” He exclaimed, opening the door again and proceeding to push Hamilton and Laurens out of it, then closing it in their faces. 

 

“Well, go fuck your roommate!” Hamilton yelled, then looking at John as he watched him with wide eyes, a prominent blush and shook his head. “Wait, no.” 

 

“You suck. I win” He heard the other guy say before the lights turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IT BEGINS! THEY FIGHT! THEY MEET!  
> Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing for following this crap.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is a homophobic asshole in debate club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this crap! There's a debate! And fighting! And tension! Hope you enjoy :)

Debate club with Washington at the last hour of the school day was by far Alexander’s favourite part. The rest of his classes had been good, he had almost all of them with John, except for creative writing and history, which he had alone until now. 

 

“Ok, we’re going to start off easy. Hamilton, to the front, please.” He said, his tries to hide the smile on his face being almost too evident.  “Jefferson, to the front as well, please.” He exclaimed after letting his eyes wander around the room until he lingered on the frizzy-haired man. 

 

The surprise on Hamilton’s face was evident as the man strutted confidently to the front of the classroom, where two different podiums stood. He was THE guy, the one who’d been fucking someone the night before just beside his dorm. Alexander’s confidence was suddenly up to the roof as he watched this ‘Jefferson’ guy stand behind his own podium. 

 

“Have you met before?” Washington asked, the curiosity killing him because they looked like they couldn’t stand being close. 

 

“Yes, sir, we keep meeting.” They both said in unison, then turning to glare at each other. 

 

Washington chuckled lowly and smiled slightly at both of them. “Good, then, we’re going to start with our first official debate from the club.” He said as he moved around the room, looking excited to begin the course. “The issue on the table is whether or not the LGBT community deserves the same rights as everyone else. Someone has to be for and someone against.” 

 

“I want to be for, sir. Please.” Alexander exclaimed smiling widely when he saw John light up. Hamilton was the first one to who he came out, and he couldn’t be happier when Laurens told him he was gay, because he was too. 

 

Washington nodded, smiling at his son, whom he was aware was part of the previously mentioned community. “Well, think of a starting argument, you are allowed to use strong language as long as it stays on the topic. Let us begin.”

 

“Well, I believe of fucking course people on the LGBT community should have the same rights as everyone else, after all, they are still people and the only difference they have from others is who they love.” Alexander started off easy. He waited for Jefferson’s response. 

 

“I think sure, they’re people. However, that doesn’t mean they aren’t wrong or sick. It’s not natural for a man or woman to ‘love’ someone of the same sex.” Jefferson says, looking at Hamilton straight in the eye. 

 

“And just who do you think you are going around telling people who they can love? I get that you have a different point of view, but does it actually affect you on a daily basis that someone is part of the community?”  

 

“Do you actually think it isn’t repulsive to see a man kissing another man? Or a woman holding hands with another? They should just die if there’s really no cure for their sickness.” Jefferson asked. Alexander’s jaw clenched and he turned to see John, who was watching Jefferson with both, disbelief and anger plastered on his face. 

 

“Well, Jeffershit, being a part of the said community myself, no, I don’t think kissing another man is repulsive. I think it’s actually the most wonderful feeling ever, you should try it out sometime.” He said, seeing John smiling slightly at him, proudly. “And I am in no need to die right now, thank you very much.”

 

“I… uh… I-I don’t think you should die, Hamilton, I-” Jefferson was at a loss for words. He surely didn’t mean to say that part, he knew he didn’t. Hamilton, however, wasn’t aware of that.

 

“Yeah, but if it weren’t me if I wasn’t standing right here in front of you, all people in the LGBT community should, right? You fucking hypocrite.” He said, rolling his eyes and breathing heavily, getting angrier by the second. 

 

“What the hell did you just call me?” Jefferson replied, getting closer to Alexander menacingly. 

 

“You. Fucking. Hypocrite.” Hamilton repeated, getting closer with every word as well. 

 

“You know what? Maybe you SHOULD die, after all, stupid faggot.” He exclaimed, venom in his voice, anger on his face. It was Alexander’s turn to find himself at a loss for words. The room fell completely silent for a second. 

 

“Excuse me! I said you could use strong language as long as it STAYS ON THE TOPIC. NOT to attack each other, I will not allow this behaviour on a club that is meant for you to learn and have a nice time here. Both of you, stay behind. Class dismissed.”  Washington interfered before they could punch each other. 

 

Alexander was scared. There’s no other way to put it. Washington was the only person alive who could put a stop to his actions, he was the only one that could scold him and actually cause him to feel bad about whatever he did. Laurens waved at him and wished him good luck, he was gonna need it, as he left the room. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences. Consequences. Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll be updating every Wednesday, or at least try. Hope you enjoy, I promise it'll all get better soon. :)

After Washington had scolded them for being so offensive to each other, Hamilton and Jefferson were walking in silence to each of their dorms. As a consequence of their actions, Washington had set Alexander up to tutor Thomas in History, since he had everything clear except for the late eighties of the eighteenth century. He also had put them as partners for the essay they had to do for that class. 

 

“Alright, when are we gonna do the tutoring and the essay?” Hamilton asked, annoyance very clear in his voice as he turned to look, more like glare, at Jefferson.

 

“You actually think I’m gonna do that? Keep dreaming, Hamilton.” He answered, looking straight forward as they kept walking.

 

“Well yeah, Jeffershit, I actually think you’re gonna do that because if you don’t, you’re probably gonna get us both expelled.” 

 

“Oh come on, you actually think your daddy is gonna expel you?” Jefferson asked, giving him a sideways glance as he smirked evilly at Alexander’s surprise. “What, you thought no one knew you were Washington’s son? It’s obvious from the way he looks at you with pride and love.” He said rolling his eyes as they made their way inside the building. 

 

“Well, whatever, in that case, you should know that I am not getting scolded again because of you, so stop being such a baby, put your big boy pants on and fucking tell me when you’re free for me to tutor you and so we write the fucking essay, scumbag,” Alexander said as he pressed the button on the elevator, Jefferson still had that stupid smirk on his face. 

 

“Ok sure, I’m free tonight at 5, fucktard.” He said as he got his key out and Alexander did the same. Before entering his dorm, Hamilton turned to him and flipped him off. “Enjoy your meal, pansy.” And with that, he closed the door. 

\-----

Alexander, for some stupid reason, couldn’t keep Jefferson off his mind and how he absolutely hated the guy. Not only was he homophobic, but he also was aggressive towards him, so that made him lose a hell lot of points. He was still so attractive to him though. Not that anything would happen, because well, he clearly wasn’t gay, but Hamilton could still find him attractive, right? 

 

It had been about 20 minutes since that encounter and Alexander really wasn’t looking forward to tutoring the guy, so to keep his mind off it, he started writing the essay on his own. He was convinced that doing things himself was the only way they would come out as he wanted them to.

 

“Ah, mon ami! Here you are. I’ve been looking for you.” He barely heard Lafayette’s voice since he was so absorbed in his typing. Laptops were really the best invention ever in Alexander’s eyes. “Hamilton?” 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry. What?” He said, turning to see his roommate standing there, throwing his bag on the bed. 

 

“How long have you been writing?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. 

 

“Oh… uhm… not long. About three hours?” He said as if he hadn’t been writing endlessly for that exact amount of time.

 

Lafayette shook his head, looking deep in thought. “Let’s go get a coffee, mon ami. Let’s go with John and Herc.” 

 

“Nah, Laf, I have to finish this. Just a few words more.” He said without stopping his typing. “Besides, I have to tutor Jeffershit in a while.” He said, turning to look at the clock on the wall. Shit. 5:05 pm. “Oh, I have to go, Laf, see you later. Wish me luck.” He grabbed his papers from his desk and went out the door towards the next one. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a filler, honestly, I'm sorry about that. HOWEVER, Jefferson does start to show his gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> The good shit begins in the next chapter and I'm really, really fucking excited about it. I'm sorry this story is moving so slowly, but that is why I decided to update two times a week now. So, TUESDAYS and WEDNESDAYS are updating days! If I get stressed, it will be Tuesday and Thursday, but I'm really hoping that doesn't happen. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you reading this crap a lot. Hope you enjoy!

Alexander knocked on the door with his papers falling out of his hands. “Shit,” He said as he heard the door open and the rest of the pages fell to the ground.

 

John kneeled and helped him with them. “Hey, Alex, what’s up?” He asked, confused that Hamilton was there. 

 

“Hi dude, thanks. I’m here to tutor Jeffershit.” He explained, getting up after they had picked up every paper. 

 

“Oh, Washington, huh?” Laurens asked, Hamilton just nodded and rolled his eyes. Laurens chuckled lowly. “Well, good luck. I’ll be right here studying if you need me.” He smiled at his friend. “Oh and… calm down. I’m sure you’ll find a way to get along.” He said jokingly, getting back at Hamilton for that same useless piece of advice he had given him. 

 

Hamilton rolled his eyes and made his way inside the dorm, then knocking on Jefferson’s door. “Hey, scumbag, let’s get this over with.” 

 

Jefferson got out of the room as he rolled his eyes, then taking a seat on the sofa and putting his bag on the coffee table. “Alright, where do we start, fucktard?” 

\------

“John!! Tell this dipshit to give me my essay back!” Alexander yelled at his friend, who was making himself a snack after returning from an evening jog. He just chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Oh, now you’re calling your little boyfriend for help? Hamilton, this is way too long to be our essay.” Thomas responded, holding the 10 pages of writing over his head. Really, he thought Hamilton was just a lot most of the time. 

 

“Come on, Jeffershit! I spent three hours on that!” Alex whined, then groaned when Jefferson just WOULDN’T. GIVE. THEM. BACK.

 

“Look, fucktard, we’re gonna write it together, whether you like it or not. I already sat with you learning about stupid history for an hour or so, so at least let me contribute to the fucking essay.” He said, sounding deadly serious. Alexander just gave him a glare. 

 

“Fine. We’ll work on it together. Let’s go to the library.” Hamilton answered reluctantly after a moment of silence. “For the record, history is not stupid.” He muttered making his way out of the dorm with Jefferson right behind him. As they walked, Thomas couldn’t help but stare at Alexander’s backside. Not because he was gay or anything, but because well, the man was kinda attractive and Jefferson was convinced he deserved some eye candy from time to time. Wait- what? No. He is not by any means attracted to Hamilton, or to any man at all. He’s not a faggot.  

 

“Would you stop staring at my ass, scumbag?” He heard Hamilton ask. God, he hated the guy. 

 

“I am not staring at your ass, fucktard. Just because you wish I was doesn’t mean it’s true.” He replied, smirking to himself because yes, he was staring at his ass and no, he wasn’t gay. 

 

Hamilton kept walking after rolling his eyes at Jefferson. When they arrived at the library, he couldn’t help but remember when he had seen him for the first time. God, how he hoped he hadn’t seen that beautiful hair or those amazing eyes along with that confident smile. 

 

After two hours of arguing and grunting, they finally got to write their essay in Jefferson’s room. Hamilton watched as the clock hit 3 am and Jefferson began to fall asleep on the couch, Alexander realized his own eyes were feeling so… so heavy. Just a few words more...


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

“He’s just such an asshole, Laf! But he’s so fucking hot.” Laurens said, putting his head between his hands and rubbing his eyes, then groaning in annoyance to his feelings.

 

“Mon ami, who?” Laf asked, smiling curiously at his friend as he sipped nervously on his coffee.

 

He groaned again. Re-thinking his life choices. “I can’t tell you, dude. You’ll judge me so hard if I do.” He said his head between his hands again. 

 

“John, I would never judge you. We don’t choose who we love, mon ami, look at Herc and I. My father would be so… en colère (angry) if he knew.” He explained, smiling fondly at his friend, who was still in the same distressed position. “I didn’t choose to love him, Johnny, life chose for us to be together… and I love him with all my… coeur (heart).” 

 

“I just… I need some time to come to terms with it myself.” John explained, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards. “Thank you, Laf, I really appreciate you listening to me.” 

 

Lafayette nodded at this, smiling at him after, he really loved helping his friends with whatever he could.

 

“What are we talking about, gays?” Alexander asked, taking a seat beside John, who looked kind of conflicted. He brushed it off, though. If he needed to talk, he would, that’s the way their friendship has worked since he can remember.  

 

“Oh, nothing, mon ami. John is feeling a little down because of all the school work he has to get done.” After saying this, Laf turned to his friend, John smiling fondly at him and mouthing a ‘thank you’. 

 

“I see… I can help you if you like, John. I finished all my work with Jefferson anyway.” Hamilton offered. John nodded at this and thanked him because in reality, they were a month into college and he did have a shit ton of work to get done and he hadn’t even started yet. 

 

“Vote Adams! Remember liberty once lost is lost forever!” They all heard a girl screaming inside the coffee shop. Hamilton rolled his eyes at this. The politics students were having some kind of student president elections and they wouldn’t let him participate simply because he was studying law, not politics, which is kind of dumb when you think about it. 

 

“You guys suck!” Hamilton yelled back, taking his bag and making his way out the door along with Laurens and Laf snickering behind him. 

 

\----

“Really, how am I supposed to learn about the law when I’m not even allowed near the elections?” Hamilton whined as he and John were sitting on the stage of the drama club, finishing Lauren’s schoolwork before the club started. 

 

They decided to join the club right when they discovered it was available. Well, Laurens discovered it and wanted to enter, and seeing as he joined debate club because Hamilton wanted to, Alex joined drama club for his friend. 

 

“I mean, it doesn’t make sense, dude. I bet you’ll learn faster than those politics pricks, though. You’re way smarter than them.” John said, smiling fondly at his friend and taking out another book from his bag. 

 

“You think I’m smarter than those pricks, huh?” Hamilton smirked, teasing his friend.

 

“Shut up, don’t let it get to your head,” Laurens replied, rolling his eyes jokingly. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is a w-w-whore.

“Ok, guys! Today we’re finally going to read our scripts! Aren’t you excited?” They heard Mr Burr say. They got up quickly from the stage and opened up a circle, in which all the students who belonged to the club took a seat.

 

“But first, we have a new member here. Mr Jefferson, please take a seat beside Alexander.” He said, smiling widely as he strode to the stage and sat beside the latter. He laughed softly as Hamilton rolled his eyes and groaned. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, scumbag?” He asked Jefferson in a low voice so that no one else could hear while they were reading the script. 

 

“Calm your tits, fucktard, I don’t want to be here any more than you want me to leave.” He said, looking ahead of him towards a girl dressed in a pink hoodie. “Washington set me up here as a punishment because I kind of, sort of, vandalized the election posters.” He explained. 

 

“You really are stupid, aren’t you? What made you think that would come without consequences, dipshit?” He asked, groaning as he realized Jefferson wasn’t listening to him. 

 

“Who is that, fucktard?” He asked, signalling with his head to the pink-dressed girl. Hamilton could see his smirk and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“You’re a whore.” He said, Jefferson shrugged and kept his stupid, attractive smirk on his face. “That’s Angelica Schuyler and she’s way out of your league, scumbag.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.” He said, turning to see Alexander rolling his eyes at him again. “What? Are you jealous, fucktard? Don’t worry, she won’t take me away from you.” He teased, his smirk still on his face. 

 

“I’m not fucking jealous. You’re disgusting.” Hamilton defended, his face turning red just as he read his line, he had gotten the lead. He felt Thomas’ eyes burning into him, but he couldn’t be bothered to turn to see him, and when he did, the latter was already looking away. 

\-----

Jefferson rubbed his red jaw in pain as Angelica walked away, leaving him ashamed as she strutted confidently. He asked if she wanted him to fuck her, to which she responded with a strong punch in the face. 

 

“I guess that’s a no, then.” He mumbled, moving his jaw as to get rid of its numbness. 

 

Hamilton couldn’t handle his laughing. He was almost crying as Laurens just looked at him weirdly, still giggling a little. Thomas turned sharply and glared at them, which made Alexander laugh even more. He strutted towards them and got right in his face.

 

“Listen here, fucktard. You laugh at me one more time, and you’ll never see your boyfriend’s face again.” He said, so close that his breath was hitting Alexander. The latter cowered back a little, but then regained his confident stance. He realized this was kind of turning him on. 

 

“First off, Laurens is not my boyfriend. Second, if you threaten me or my friends again, I’ll let everyone know about your little secret.” Thomas’ face changed from confident to confused. “Oh yeah, I know that James Madison gave you several blowjobs behind the bleachers in high school. You know? It’s funny how you claim to hate the LGBT community, yet the evidence clearly suggests that you’re actually a part of it. Anyways, see you later, scumbag.” 

 

With that he left, leaving Jefferson confused and angry as hell. Who the fuck did he think he was to get in his face and tell him that? However, he was actually hurt. He didn’t know why, but he thought about such evidence and actually wondered if he could be… No. He needed a drink.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm- The good shit begins. I'm excited for you guys to read this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooohoooo gaaaaaaaay

Lafayette, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Alexander Hamilton were ready to go to their first ever college party, to which they were invited, more so Laf got invited and told them all, by Peggy Schuyler, the youngest of the Schuyler sisters. 

 

As they made their way towards the door of the fraternity, Hamilton couldn’t help but think about all the stuff he had to do. “Guys, maybe I should just go back to my dorm and finish my schoolwork.” He said, his hands fidgeting slightly, John chuckled lowly at this.

 

“No, Alex, you’re going to stay here and have fun. Hey, maybe you could even get laid.” He said, smiling at his friends and pulling him into the house as the other two giggled. 

 

Four beers and two hours later, Hamilton was letting out loud, high-pitched giggles with Laurens and Angelica Schuyler by his side. 

 

“I’m just saying, Rosa Parks was and still is literally the best inspiration for young girls around the world.” She said, smiling slightly when she noticed that she finally found two feminist men. 

 

“Yeah! She was the coolest! It repulses me how people can be so hateful towards other people who are not even different at all.” Alexander slurred, feeling happy for once as he talked with his friends. 

 

“Amen to that. Skin tones don’t define who we are.” Laurens high-fived him. Their smiles couldn’t be hidden. 

 

Hamilton suddenly felt a tug on his arm, then walking with it. “Come on, fucktard.” He heard Jefferson’s voice in his ear as they stumbled through all the people in the house. 

 

“What the hell, Jeffershit? Let go of me.” He said taking his arm away as they walked into a bedroom, Thomas slamming the door behind them. 

 

“Why the fuck did you tell them?!” He hissed angrily, glaring at the other man. 

 

“What? What are you talking about? Tell who what?” Alexander asked confused as to why Jefferson seemed to be so angry at him. He knew he was annoying, but he never thought he could make someone HATE him so much. 

 

“You told everyone about Madison, fucktard. Don’t try to deny it because I’m aware that you were the only one who knew about it.” He said getting right in front of his face.

 

“I-I didn’t tell anyone! Why would I?!” Hamilton hissed back, pushing Jefferson out of his face because goddamn were those lips intriguing him. “I’m a man of my word, Jefferson. I said I would only tell people if you threatened me again, which you didn’t, so why the fuck would I?” 

 

“You’re so egoistic, Hamilton. How could you do this to me? I mean, I know we don’t like each other, but was it so hard to just keep it a fucking secret?” 

 

“For the last time. I didn’t tell anyone! You’re so conceited to think you’re really that important in my life.” By now, Jefferson was fuming with anger and Hamilton couldn’t help that it was really appealing for him to see, and this whole new attitude was something he really didn’t want to miss on. 

 

“Yeah, right. Ok, so if it wasn’t you, then who was it?” He asked, his voice was softer. “It was that dork Laurens, wasn’t it? Oh, I’m gonna murder him.” 

 

“No! No, it wasn’t Laurens. Look, I don’t know who it was, but why do you care anyway? We’re all supposed to be adults.” He tried to say, but Jefferson was still rambling on and on about how his life was over and that he couldn’t be known as gay when he absolutely wasn’t.

 

Hamilton let him say everything he needed to say. Hell, if Thomas didn’t hear him, he could at least say what he was thinking. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.”

 

“-and then they will all tease me like they tease you and John. Oh god. What if they think you’re my fuckbuddy or something?” He continued on. Hamilton almost sighed in relief when he realized that he didn’t hear what he said. “Wait- what?” Thomas asked distressed, his throat now hurting because of so much talking. 

 

Hamilton cocked his eyebrow in confusion. ‘Please tell me you didn’t hear that’ he thought. “W-What did you say?” He asked again, his breath coming out ragged because of the anger. “Oh, fuck it.” He said. 

 

All of the sudden there were lips on Hamilton’s and he was being pushed against the wall. “Jump.” He did, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. He was astonished as Jefferson kept him pinned to the wall and he returned the kiss, his hands tangled in the other’s hair. It was a mess. Tongues exploring each other's mouth as groans were heard. If someone else was looking, they would've been able to tell that they were really into it and that they had been waiting for a long, long time. “You are beautiful, Alexander.” 

 

“And you’re drunk, Thomas.” He said. Soon he was being kissed on the neck repeatedly as he moaned lowly, his abdomen filling up with lust as he made eye contact with the other, Jefferson gave him a quick nod. He reached down to get rid of his enemy's belt when they both heard a gasp coming from the door, followed by Lafayette almost running downstairs. That made them realize what they were doing and immediately get away from each other. Something about it made them both feel so good, though. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't supposed to be doing it at all.

 

“Not a word, scumbag,” Hamilton said as he made his way towards the door, adjusting his clothes.

 

“To anyone, fucktard.” Jefferson nodded as he sat, his head between his hands. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes! Thank you for reading and remember, feedback is always highly appreciated. :)

Thomas was feeling exhausted. There’s no other word to describe it. All the thoughts that were racing through his head made him dizzy as he laid in bed. Did he like Hamilton? Was he gay? Was he really homophobic? Was he gay AND homophobic? That would be kind of a contradiction, wouldn’t it?

 

Truth is, he was absolutely terrified of liking men. He had been told his whole life that it was wrong, his parents had raised him that way, but he couldn’t help that the thought of being with a guy made him feel butterflies and all that shit. He couldn’t help that he had masturbated more than once to the thought of a man. He couldn’t help that he actually didn’t hate the thought of being with another guy. 

 

“Jefferson, are you ok?” He heard Laurens’ voice by his doorstep. He actually seemed concerned. 

 

“Uh- yeah-” He said, still conflicted about it. John turned on his heel to leave. “H-Hey, Laurens? I-I… How did you know you were g-g-gay?”

 

Laurens smirked knowingly, taking a seat on the other’s swivel chair from his desk. He rolled towards his bed and smiled as the other chuckled shortly. “Well… I didn’t know at first. It was actually a pretty hard process.” He explained, then rolling around in his chair. “I first started doubting when a gay friend of mine came out, which was the trigger.” 

 

“W-What was the exact moment?” Jefferson asked, too afraid that maybe John wouldn’t help him because he had been so mean towards him before. 

 

“Oh, I remember this. It was a 4th of July and I had just gotten home from a party… Alexander was there. Some things led to other and w-we kissed and well, I remember feeling so nice about it.” He explained, blushing over the fact that he was his best friend. He realized he probably should clarify that he and Hamilton were never a thing though. “W-We umm… we were never together. We tried it out but figured it’d be better if we stayed as friends. Good decision.” 

 

“I bet,” Thomas replied quickly, then blushing a little. “I uh- There’s this dude… I hadn’t felt this way since high school. I thought James was just a sort of heat of the moment, like extremely hormonal teenagers, you know?” He couldn’t explain exactly why, but he felt so good talking to Laurens. He felt like he could tell him anything and the latter wouldn’t judge him. “B-But he’s just… different.”

 

“Did it feel any different than it does from girls?” He asked blushing, still rolling around the room in his chair. Thomas had to admit, he looked pretty adorable with his legs lifted off the ground so he could keep turning. 

 

“Oh yeah, totally. I’ve received plenty of blowjobs in my whole life and I can confirm, just the thought of James being a dude made it so much better.” He said, he felt like he was maybe sharing a bit too much and blushed slightly, then seeing John equally as red. “Well, thanks for listening, Johnny. I have to go meet someone.” He said, smiling at Laurens and taking his jacket from the bed. 

 

He thought it had been enough talking about that specific theme for the day. He really had the sudden urge to fuck someone… preferably a girl so he could keep those stupid thoughts out of his head. He really wanted to keep talking to Laurens, because he was actually pretty helpful, but he figured he might need something else than talking. 

 

“Y-Yeah… anytime.” John smiled, even though Thomas was already out the door, leaving him confused by his abrupt standing and leaving. 


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has feelings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late! Sorry!!!

To say the library was Alexander’s happy place was a huge understatement. He felt safe there like he could be in any other universe that was absolutely different than his. John and Lafayette, however, didn’t feel this way. They only went there because they had to study. They sat on a table away from Alex since he looked so entranced in his book and started talking. 

 

“Mon ami, I have to tell you something. I can’t keep this to myself anymore.” Lafayette said anxiously as John got a sip of his coffee and started opening up his textbook. 

 

“What’s up, Laf?” He asked looking through the white pages until the latter placed his hand on the book, making Laurens look up at him. He knew this had to be serious then. 

 

“I-I… promise me you won’t tell.” He said, looking him straight in the eye. “They would kill me if they knew I snitched.” He was tapping his foot on the ground as if he just couldn’t keep still. 

 

“I won’t, Laf, I promise. Now, what is it?”

 

“So we were in that party about a week ago, right?” He asked, waiting for John to nod so he could continue. “I uh… I saw our friend Alex s’embrasser… how you say... uh- kiss, with… with Monsieur Jefferson.” He said quickly, wanting to get done with it as soon as possible. 

 

If Laurens had had a drink of coffee, it would be all out of his mouth at that moment. He was shocked. Was that why Jefferson had asked him about being gay? He couldn’t believe that Alex would make out with him, who was technically his enemy. He just… why would he do that? He was his best friend, right? He should’ve known about it. Oh god, he could feel a panic attack coming. Alexander should’ve noticed. 

 

“Mon ami, are you ok? You are white as a fantôme- ghost.” Lafayette asked worriedly, his fingers snapping in front of John’s face, which was a mix of worried, angry and he could even sense a hint of sadness. 

 

“Y-Yeah, Laf. I… I think I’m gonna be sick.” He said, jogging towards the restroom of the library with his friend right behind him. He lifted up the lid of the toilet and emptied all the contents in his stomach in it as Lafayette held his hair, then flushing it all away. He sat with his back against the toilet, his breath coming out a little calmer than before. 

 

“W-What was that about, Laurens?” Laf asked with a frown on his face, worry evident on his features. He absolutely hated the idea of seeing one of his best friends like this. 

 

“I… ok. I just- fuck” Laurens started, taking deep breaths as the other rubbed his back soothingly and told him to take his time. Breathe in, breathe out, repeat. “Let’s just say I-I’ve got kind of a crush on Jefferson since we met him… um… I just thought A-Alexander would have noticed by now. Don’t get me wrong, I know h-he’s an asshole but, he can be so sweet, Laf. Just Monday we were talking about some stuff and he just… h-he was so nice to me.” 

 

Lafayette truly didn’t know what to say. He just kept rubbing his back slowly. “John, that’s… awful, mon ami. I’m so sorry.” He said after several seconds of silence, except for Lauren’s sniffling and his never-dying thoughts. 

 

“Y-You don’t have to be sorry, dude. You didn’t do anything.” He spat out, Laf could sense the angry tone in his voice, he figured it was probably at Alexander. 

 

“Don’t take this out on him, John. He doesn’t know.” Lafayette tries to reason with him, John just keeps breathing. 

 

“John? Laf? Are you guys ok?” Hamilton asked worriedly, rushing to his friends. What could’ve happened? It wasn’t his fault, right? How could it possibly be his fault when he wasn’t even there? God, he needed to gather up his thoughts. 

 

John just stood up silently and slowly, then making his way to the door. “I’ll see you later, Laf. Thanks.” He said walking away, without even acknowledging Alexander. He needed time to think about this just as much as Jefferson and Hamilton did. 


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washingdad.   
> John is kind of an asshole.

It had been a week since that encounter, and Hamilton just couldn’t figure out why in the world Laurens wasn’t talking to him. He would just pass him in the halls or get up from the table when he got there. The thought that maybe it had to do with Jefferson crossed his mind, but then again, everything in his head had to do with Jefferson lately, so he probably was just desperate to find a reason for his best friend to be completely avoiding him. 

 

He had been spending a lot of time with Washington lately, seeing as John was doing this and Lafayette was somehow talking to both of them, so he sometimes wasn’t available, and he didn’t even get to see Hercules unless Laff was there. 

 

“I don’t know, sir. He’s just avoiding me! I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything wrong for once.” He said desperately talking to Washington, he felt so helpless right at that moment. “I mean, I’m aware that I can be a really crappy friend, but this time I’m pretty sure I tried!”

 

“Look, son, I have no way of knowing what’s going through his head and neither do you, so I believe maybe you should try and talk to him. Ask him if anything’s wrong.” Washington said, trying to help in this quizzical situation for Alexander. At least in his experience, talking like adults always made things better.

 

“He won’t even glance my way! How am I supposed to talk to him?” Alex screeched, trying to tie his mind around this stupid playground shit. 

 

“Maybe give him some time then. Who knows, maybe he’s just having a rough patch in school and he just wants to be left alone?” He tried to reason, giving Hamilton as many solutions as he could think of. He hated seeing his son as distressed and sad about this. “Right now you should get to class though, I know you have drama club and I would hate if you missed this time with John.” He said, glancing at the clock rapidly. “We’ll talk later, son.” 

 

Hamilton nodded and thanked him, then going through the halls slowly with his head down. He really didn’t want to be in drama club that day, it sounded ridiculous, yes, but to him, all the drama that had been happening backstage was more than enough. He still made his way to class, though, and he even made it there early. 

 

“Alright, Laurens, I need you to run the first scene with Hamilton.” Mr Burr exclaimed. Oh fuck. Hamilton absolutely forgot that he had gotten the lead and that Laurens was his co-star. And to add on to that, they were playing a gay couple in the sixties. Shit, how were they supposed to act in love if John wasn’t even acknowledging his existence at the moment? 

 

\-----

 

“You lied, Michael! You said we would run away together!” John, ‘Kurt’, cried as he punched Alexander, ‘Michael’, on the chest repeatedly. They had been rehearsing and organizing some scenes for about three hours now “Y-You fucking liar! You went away without me… you left me…” He sobbed, making something tug at the other’s heart, even if it was just acting. He just looked so… broken. You couldn’t miss the purple bags under his eyes from not sleeping at all and the way his frown seemed now permanent, or like it had always been there. Alexander almost broke down crying too.

 

“I…” Alex’s mind went blank. He figured that maybe it was the right time to do something about his best friend absolutely avoiding him. He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t print the script before rehearsal anyways, he was borrowing Jefferson’s, who, oddly enough, was watching with interest from the side of the stage. “J-John, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did, but please, talk to me. W-We can figure it out.” He said, trying to get his friend to at least try to solve the situation. 

 

“Alexander…” Laurens began to say, shaking his head slightly and looking him in the eye, then turning to the teacher. “Can we call it a day, Burr, sir? I’m tired and some of us have to study for a history test.” He said, without glancing back at Alex for a second. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it, he knew he would break down if he saw him or Jefferson at that moment. 

 

“Oh yeah, absolutely, I lost track of time. Forgive me, all. You can go home.” Burr said, smiling at all his students and clapping at them. He felt like they really liked the club, or at least tried to make it work, even if they were short on people. “Today was great, thank you for participating.” 

 

John got off the stage abruptly, leaving Hamilton standing in the middle of it with a confused frown and tears in his eyes. Jefferson just watched as Alexander sat down on it and Laurens made his way out the door crying softly. Thomas walked towards Hamilton. 


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas can get to be nice, I swear.

Thomas walked towards Hamilton.

 

“What’s gotten into him?” Jefferson asked, sitting beside Hamilton, who was sniffling softly and quickly wiping his tears away. “Why aren’t you guys talking?” 

 

“Look, Thomas, if you’ve just come to give me shit now is really not the time and I would really appreciate it if you left me the fuck alone.” He exclaimed, annoyance obvious in his quivering voice. 

 

“I promise I’m not, Alexander. I wanna help you. Who will I piss off if you are feeling like shit already?” Thomas answered, loving how the other chuckled softly and sniffled again. “So come on, talk to me or whatever.” 

 

“I just… Fuck. I don’t even know what I did this time and I can’t ask him because he won’t even look in my direction! And you are part of my problems too! You’re just there being cocky and confident and hot and I just… Everything is way too much.” Alexander exclaimed distressed, then realizing that was probably not the best thing to say. “I-I’m sorry, you probably don’t even care.” 

 

Thomas got up from his place on the stage and stretched slowly, then extending his hand towards Hamilton. He decided to let his comment slide for now since he too was conflicted about that theme. “Come on, I know exactly what you need.” He said, smirking knowingly as the other eyed him curiously. 

 

“Does it involve drugs or anything illegal?” 

 

“Come on, just trust me. You’ll like it.” He responded after chuckling slightly. Nodding his head as Alexander took his hand. 

 

\-----

 

“Why are we on top of a random building?” Alexander asked, his voice showing confusion and a little nervousness. 

 

“Relax, we’re not gonna jump today.” Thomas rolled his eyes, smiling slightly and taking in how the wind blew on his and the other’s hair, looking at each other in the eye. He shook his head and tried to ignore all the thoughts about Alexander being incredibly beautiful. “So- anyways. I heard you screaming into your pillow the night after the party, you sounded so… done with everything, so helpless. Here you can scream freely.” He said extending his arms out and gesturing towards the horizon. 

 

“Uhm- I… what?” Hamilton was confused, to say the least. Why would Jefferson take him to scream?

 

“Go on, shout!” Thomas said. “At the top of your lungs! Like this!” He then let out an ear piercing scream. It felt so liberating and good to be able to do that with no one to watch or judge you, well, except for Alexander, but he quickly joined into the screaming. 

 

“FUCK THIS FEELS GOOD!” He screamed shutting his eyes and letting the feeling of relief take over his body. “AAAAAH” He repeated, smiling and turning to look at Jefferson, who was looking at him in return. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away. 

 

“I- uhm- I sometimes come here by myself. It’s… it’s nice to have someone else here, Hamilton.” Thomas said, smiling slightly and looking at the city that was lit up as it was getting darker. 

 

“T-Thank you for bringing me here. I-I really enjoyed this, Jefferson.” He said smiling at the other, actually thinking about what it would be like to be with him on a daily basis as a cou- friends. Yes, friends.

 

“Good, now you can go back to being annoying so I can hate you with no problem, fucktard.” He smirked, loving how the other chuckled lowly while rolling his eyes.


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debate! Angst! Kinda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this one's kind of a filler. But I guess it is important that you know how Jefferson feels. :)
> 
> You'll get a long chapter after this one though! Enjoy!

“Jeffershit, you must be out of your goddamned mind if you think abortion is okay! The poor creature inside the woman’s body doesn’t deserve to die because of her mistakes.” Hamilton argued. Yes, you guessed, they were back at debate club and Mr Washington wasn’t at all surprised when he found out the only two people who actually wanted to debate were his son and Thomas Jefferson. 

 

“Well and what’s it to you anyway, Hamilton?! It’s her body, her decisions! And yes, maybe they made a mistake, they messed up, but we’re all humans and abortion is the best alternative if they don’t want to have the child. What if they were sexually abused? You wouldn’t want to have a constant reminder of that terrible experience.” Thomas responded. He was set on winning this debate, mainly because it really touched him on a personal level. 

 

“What about the psychological and physical damage to the mom?” Hamilton got closer to the other, getting in front of his face.  

 

“What if the mom is already damaged? She could damage the child in return.” Jefferson said.

 

“You’re fucking murdering a human being! You’re not giving them the chance to live! To do something with themselves! How does that make you feel?”

 

“I believe it’s way better to just abort the poor child than putting them in a dumpster or just abandoning it… or… or making them live in a situation where they don’t deserve to be. Maybe an abusive household or their parents having addictions or not being able to take care of them. Kids are too innocent to see that shit. It can easily break them down.” He argued, maybe letting on that he was really talking more about himself. “I don’t know, Hamilton. You can’t know what’s going on in people’s minds if you haven’t been in that situation yourself.” He said, then getting off his podium and walking to the door of the room with his bag, just leaving everyone else confused as to why would he get up and go so suddenly. 

 

\-----

 

Alexander knocked next door. He was set on finding out what the hell Jefferson meant with that last comment before leaving the debate club. What he didn’t expect, though, was John Laurens opening the door. Yes, he knew it was his dorm too, he had just forgotten for a second. 

 

At the moment he saw the other, Laurens went to close the door, but Alex blocked it with his foot. “John, come on.” 

 

“What do you want, Alexander?” He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Why the fuck was Hamilton there? Laurens just wanted to have a moment to himself.

 

“I-I… I’m looking for Jefferson.” Yes, he was aware that was a dumbass move having his best friend there, where maybe he could finally talk to him, but he also feared Thomas was crying somewhere or something. After all, John wasn’t talking to him anyways. 

 

“Of course you are.” John chuckled, rolling his eyes. “He’s at swim practice, now go away.” He responded with the same tone as before, annoyance. Hamilton rolled his eyes. Fine. If he was mad at him for whatever reason, he could be mad too. He left without even saying a thank you. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libraries  
> Swim practice  
> French dudes  
> Shit's about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What? It's 9 pm on a Friday 13th and I'm updating this story?  
> Hell yeah, I am.   
> ...I don't have any friends lol
> 
> ANYWAYS, HAVE A LONG CHAPTER, DUDES!  
> Enjoy!   
> Thanks for reading!

Swim practice, huh? That could only mean one thing. Shirtless, toned guys. Alexander was all in for that. It had been a while since he had had the pleasure of paying attention to some eye-candy because of school work and drama, and he certainly wasn’t complaining when he made his way to the pool on campus. 

 

He sat on the bleachers with his bag and looked around until he spotted Lafayette, the perfect way to excuse himself if someone asked why he was there. He then let his eyes wander around for a while, finally settling on this dude whose name he thought was Enjolras or something like that, who was looking right back at him with a smirk on his face. He was French, gay and really, really good-looking.

 

“Hamilton? What are you doing here?” He heard Jefferson ask confusedly, standing beside him. He turned to look at him. There he stood, in all his swimsuit glory and drying himself off with a towel, making Alex a lot more aroused than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Oh- oh wow…” Hamilton exclaims looking at Thomas’ toned body. The latter chuckles and smirks knowingly. “I mean- hey. Hey, Jefferson. I’m just… waiting for Lafayette, he was supposed to help me with some… h-homework for my-” He looks at Enjolras, who was now looking at them with a frown on his face. “French- yes, my French class.” 

 

“Oh? Well, I-I can help you if you want. Laff still has an hour or so left of training,” Jefferson offered, thinking that maybe it was a good idea to get along with Hamilton, after all, he did like the guy… as friends, of course. He still didn’t quite figure out if he was gay. 

 

“He does? Oh. Well...” He starts, thinking of what to say next. He glanced around for a moment before settling on telling the truth. “I-I don’t actually have a French homework. I don’t even take that class, I’m actually pretty fluent in French.”

 

“Ok?” Jefferson smirked, chuckling lowly. “So then why are you here?” He got closer to Hamilton and rubbed his arm gently. No, he didn’t know if he was gay, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t mess around a little, right?

 

“F-Fine, I was looking for y-you,” Alexander stuttered, feeling like his arm and cheeks were on fire because goddamnit, Thomas Jefferson was rubbing slowly. 

 

“Is that so?” Thomas teased, a smug smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Y-Yes. I uhm- I wanted to talk to you about the debate today? And why you left so abruptly?”

 

“Oh, right.” Jefferson took his hand off Hamilton’s arm with a frown on his face. “Let me just take a shower real quick and we’ll go to my dorm.”

 

“T-That may not be the best idea, remember John hates me,” Alex mentioned, trying to hide the disappointment that the other’s touch wasn’t there anymore. “I-I do have to go pick up some books, though, not in the library, in an actual bookshop. I know it’s not fun or anything, but you could go with and we’ll talk?” He asked.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you back here in five.” 

 

\----

 

Alex and Thomas made their way towards the local bookshop, both walking and clearing their throats awkwardly from time to time. 

 

“Ok, so, my family is a mess. That’s kinda the short version of what happened at the debate today,” Jefferson started, making Hamilton look at him abruptly as they entered the shop. 

 

“O-Ok? You- uhm- You wanna talk about it?” He asked. Thomas could sense a certain tone of concern in his voice, but he dismissed it quickly. 

 

“Well, there’s nothing much to say. Both my parents are alcoholics and they don’t really care about anything except for the stupid golf club they own,” He explained. They walked through the aisles. “I-I know it’s not much but, when I was a child and I heard the screaming and...- the fucking screaming- I just… I wished I had been aborted for a long time. I-I was six when I first thought about that.”

 

Alexander kept a serious face as he listened, actually paying attention because he wanted to help this guy. He had a really bad childhood, too, but at least he never had parents whom he could listen to screaming at each other. Washington and Martha really were the best couple ever.

 

“It was weird because I didn’t want to actually die, I just wanted to cease existing. I don’t know if it makes sense. That’s why I left for college. I couldn’t take that motherfucker beating my mom anymore… I-I tried to bring her with me but she wouldn’t fucking budge,” He carried on, wiping a stray tear harshly and taking a book, “Am I Gay?”, from an LGBT stand, flipping through the pages. Hamilton nodded with interest. 

 

“And- And then you come along several years later. Right after my best friend came out and I cut him off my life because I was scared that my parents would know and just-... You are changing absolutely everything. I don’t know if I like it,” He said, looking at Alexander for a split second before returning the book to its place. 

 

“Thomas, that’s awful. I’m so sorry,” Hamilton exclaimed. “I-If you want help with anything, I’m here, alright? After all, we kinda got us both into this mess together.” He chuckled lowly, Jefferson followed. “And, regarding your parents, fuck them. You know? My mother died when I was about twelve, but I have been able to get over it over the years. I-I hope you can recover from the scarring yours left behind. You deserve to be whoever the fuck you want to be and love whoever you love.” 

 

“God fucking damn it, Alexander. You can’t be so supportive and sweet when I’m trying to hate you again over here,” Jefferson joked, smiling at the other and suddenly noticing he had him pinned to a bookshelf.

 

He looked at Alexander’s pretty face and took his chin in his hand, making the other look up at him. His breathing came out ragged and he could feel his abdomen doing weird flips. Hamilton just looked into his eyes in return, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him even closer, so that his breath was fanning over the other’s mouth. 

 

Thomas couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He kissed Alexander with such force that the thought that he would break him flashed in his mind quickly. Alexander returned the kiss with equally as much passion, feeling vulnerable and weak, but he just couldn’t stop himself from enjoying it a lot more than it was originally planned.

 

However, it was over a few seconds later, both gasping for breath and Jefferson’s eyes opened wide. 

 

“Fuck- Hamilton, get away from me.” He pushed the other, then pacing back. 

 

“YOU kissed ME!” Hamilton argued getting in front of the other’s distressed expression. 

 

“I know! I-I’m aware!” He exclaimed, pulling on his curly hair a bit and turning the other way from Alex.

 

“Well then, what’s the fucking problem?” Alex asked, his voice barely above a whisper, thinking maybe it had something to do with him and maybe it didn’t feel as magical for Thomas as it did for him.

 

“It’s just- Y-You’re this really smart, stubborn, passionate, awkward guy who is just everything I’d ever want in a partner and you are making me question everything I thought I knew about myself. And I fucking hate you for that. B-But I like you too much to hate you,” Thomas claimed, getting in front of Alexander again, pinning him to the same bookshelf. “And I… I enjoy kissing you a lot more than I should,” He admitted. 

 

“Then don’t think. Just- just kiss me again. Make it all go away.” Hamilton grinned, placing his hands behind the other’s neck. Thomas grabbed his hips and kissed him again. This time without another thought crossing his mind, but the man’s mouth on his and how good it felt to let himself actually unravel with someone. 


	16. CHAPTER 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens is cute but childish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy!   
> Whaaaat? I'm updating on a Friday again??? You bet your ass I am.

“Anyway, Laf, how has John been?” Alexander asked his friend, smiling sadly at the memory of talking to his best friend. 

 

“He’s been fine, mon ami. He just seems so sad all the time. Just like you actually. You should probably talk to him,” Laf responded, taking his bag while they made their way out of their dorm.

 

“I know. I know I should...” Hamilton agreed, thinking for a moment before shaking his head as if that would get rid of all the ideas running through his mind. 

 

“Maybe we could meet up with him today?” Lafayette asked, seeing Alex smile slightly as he turned and saw Thomas walking behind them. 

 

“I-I can’t today. I’ve got a… date? You could say so?” He grinned, making the other gasp as his eyes opened widely. 

 

“With whom? Why didn’t you tell me before?!” 

 

“Well um-” 

 

“Hamilton,” Jefferson exclaimed formally, nodding his head as he passed them, then waving to Laf, who waved back eyeing him weirdly.

 

“Jefferson.” Hamilton nodded back, walking along with his friend and trying to keep himself from giggling like a high school student when their crush talks to them. 

 

“Bon dieu de merde! (Holy shit!) You’re going on a date with Monsieur Jefferson, aren’t you?” Laf asked loudly, making the latter turn towards them and chuckle lowly, shaking his head as he entered the classroom. Hamilton groaned. 

 

“Laf! Shut up! People can’t know yet!” Alex whisper-yelled as they finally got to the classroom. 

 

“Aha! But it is him!” He smiled, sitting between Alexander and John. “Très bien, I wish you the best of lucks tonight, mon ami.” Hamilton grinned again and thanked him dearly. 

 

“Why? Is he getting his ass kicked tonight?” John asked bitterly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Because I sure as hell would just love to see that.” 

 

“Ok, John! Stop that! I swear to whatever is up there that I will-” 

 

“Ah! Mr Hamilton! Sit down.” He heard Martha Washington yell at him. He scurried to his desk and kept his head between his hands, breathing heavily as tears made their way towards his cheeks. If they had not been there, his best friend would have never wished such a thing on him. 

 

“Mr Hamilton, son, you can be excused if you need to,” Mrs Washington offered, Alex just shook his head, apologized, and told her she could absolutely continue with her class. He could get through this. He had to get through this. He never thought John could get to hate him… guess he thought wrong. 

 

\-----

 

Thomas sighed as he looked in the mirror, trying to come to terms with the new fact he had recently found out about his sexuality. Don’t get him wrong, he was working on it and he really wanted to accept himself for who he really was and has been all his life. 

 

However, when thinking about being on a date with a guy, not just any guy, but Alexander Hamilton, he couldn’t help but chuckle. How had they ended up going on a date when they used to absolutely hate each other’s guts? He really, absolutely loved the idea of getting to hang out with someone he actually liked, not just some really sad, slutty girl in a bar. So when he got out of his bedroom and saw John crying silently on the couch, he couldn’t help that his good mood had put him in the mindset to try and comfort him.

 

“What’s wrong, John?” He asked, sitting beside him and checking the time on his phone quickly. He still had twenty minutes before he had to go meet Alexander outside the dorm building. 

 

“N-Nothing. Why do you care?” John responded quickly, wiping his eyes as if to pretend it was really nothing that was going on. Truth is, his mind was a total mess. He really fucking missed his best friend. 

 

“Come on, Laurens. Tell me, I’m listening.” 

 

“I just- I miss Alexander so, so much. You have no idea. I-I hate that I let our friendship end because of a fucking-” He stopped himself. Did he really want Jefferson to know he was crying his eyes out because of him? No. “-misunderstanding...” 

 

Thomas pondered on that small pause for a moment. He knew John wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but he didn’t want to pressure him into it. So he just hugged him tightly. 

 

John broke. 

 

“It’s alright, John. You’re alright,” Thomas reassured as the other sobbed on his shoulder, holding onto him like he was his lifeline. “I’m here, come on. Let it all out.” He patted his back. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, except for John’s sniffling, he finally let go of Thomas. He wiped his eyes and looked at the other. 

 

“Thank you. T-That really helped.” Laurens smiled weakly. 

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m here, ok? Don’t forget that.” Jefferson smiled back, reassuringly. “As for Hamilton, I’m positive he misses you too. More than you can imagine. You guys should talk soon, you don’t want to miss your chance.” 

 

“I-I won’t.” John nodded, actually considering maybe trying to talk to his best friend again. He really hoped Alexander would forgive him for his stupid actions. “Anyways, why are you still in your jeans at eight in the night? You going out?” He asked curiously. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I um… I have a date.” Thomas blushed. “With that guy I told you about, remember? I scored it.” 

 

Suddenly Laurens’ world came crashing down again along with whatever hope he had for getting his friend back. He knew the “guy” was Alexander, he was absolutely sure of it. He felt his eyes tear up again as he stood up abruptly.

 

“Well, good luck then. You don’t want to miss your chance,” He said, venom in his voice and a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. He slammed his door shut. 

 

Thomas sat on the couch with a confused frown. What the fuck was that about? First John’s all supportive and stuff about him and his “mystery guy” and then he goes and gets angry at him? Could John know it was Hamilton who he was talking about? God, he really hated feelings.

 

He checked the time again and made his way out the door and towards the entrance of the dorms, seeing Alexander already standing there. 

 

He smiled. 


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date! Bad!  
> John's still an asshole even though he is not even in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update, a lot has been happening in my life.  
> Hope you're doing well!  
> Enjoy :)

“You’re early,” Alexander joked as he adjusted his jacket over his shoulders and shuddered. 

“Well, you were already here, so you’re earlier,” Thomas responded smiling at the other. 

It was really cold, even making their breath visible when they were talking. Alex laughed and wondered how the hell had they ended up in a date. Mind him, he actually really liked Thomas, but it was weird being there since they had started their relationship by hating each other. 

“So, where are we going?” Alex asked as they walked without a destiny, at least for him. 

“See, I wanted to take you somewhere fancy and stuff like they do in movies, but I’m actually just a pretty broke college student with a car, so we’re going to the drive-in theatre,” He answered hoping it was fine by Hamilton to spend a night out watching terrible movies in the cold. “I checked the schedule, and they have an all-nighter packet for this month.” 

To his surprise, Hamilton looked actually pretty excited to go to a drive-in, which made him smile at how adorable he looked with a huge grin on his face. 

“That’s amazing! I’ve never been to one of those,” Alex said, really absolutely thrilled for the date. They walked towards Thomas’ car and got in, then driving towards the theatre. 

“You know, if you had told me a month ago that I was going to be here on a date with Alexander Hamilton, I would’ve punched you in the face for saying crap,” Thomas reasoned after a few minutes of silence.

“Geez, you sound excited for this.” Alexander chuckled, a tint of nervousness in his voice, thinking maybe the date wasn’t as thrilling for Jefferson as it was for him.

“Oh no! No, no, no,” He said nervously, it had nothing to do with that. “This is just crazy, being here with you. Liking you so much,” He admitted. 

Thomas blushed as he realized what he said. He turned to look at Alex for a moment and found he was equally as red as himself. 

“I-I like you a lot, too,” Alex admitted back, keeping his eyes right ahead of him so he wouldn’t have to look at the other in the eye. 

They arrived at the drive-in and opened the big trunk of the car, making the back seats go downwards so they could have more space. Thomas took a blanket from the glove compartment and smiled as he saw Alexander sitting on the car, going to sit beside him and leaving the blanket aside for now.

There were still about five minutes before the movie started, so they just had to talk, and Thomas blurted out what came to his mind first. 

“John looks sad.” He ran a hand through his hair. Alex sighed. 

“I know, I am too.”

Silence. 

“Well… are you planning on doing something about it?” Thomas asked curiously as the other shook his head slowly. “Oh.” 

“Look, Thomas, I have been thinking about John ever since he stopped talking to me. Tonight I just want to have a nice time with you.” Alex smiled slightly as he blushed yet again. 

“I-It’s totally fine, you don’t have to explain. I want to spend time with you too,” Jefferson agreed. “I’m sorry I brought it out.”

“No, it’s ok. I really want to have a nice night with you. We’re at the drive-in and we’ll watch a crappy horror movie, and I’m planning on pretending I’m scared just so I can snuggle up to you.” Hamilton smiled sweetly.

Thomas could feel a prominent blush on his face as he chuckled lowly. “You really shouldn’t share your plan with the enemy,” He said, smiling back at the other.

“But that’s the thing, tonight we’re not enemies. We’re just two guys who like each other on a social construct called date.” Alex chuckled as well. 

“I like that plan.” 

“Well of course. I made it.” 

\-------

Alex whimpered almost funnily as he grabbed Thomas’ hand, who had covered them both with the fuzzy blanket. He felt Thomas chuckle slightly as he placed his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“You must be so scared, Alexander,” Thomas whispered, blushing at his actions and leaning in to rest his head on the others.

“Uh y-yeah, this movie is absolutely terrifying.” Alex grinned as he got even closer to Thomas. 

“Maybe we should go then, you know, so you don’t get more scared,” He joked, squinting his eyes at the screen as if he was in deep thought. 

“No!” Alex exclaimed loudly, then blushing. “I-I mean, no. I’ll be fine.” 

Thomas laughed lowly and hugged the other tighter. 

“I-I have a swimming race Monday afternoon… I was wondering if you’d want to b-be there?” He asked smiling nervously, was it too much? Would he think he was going too fast? What if Hamilton didn’t really like him? Oh god, what if-

“Sure, I’ll be there,” Alex interrupted his train of thoughts. Thomas smiled fondly this time and thanked him. What if Hamilton really did like him?

It really was a nice night.


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I'm sorry...?

Alexander smiled as he entered the bleachers in front of the pool. He had thought about bringing Laf with him, so there they were, popcorn from their dorm and drinks from the cafeteria in hand. Lafayette wasn’t taking part in the race because he hurt his back the week before by swimming a little too over his normal speed. He didn’t even want to be in the race, either, he just took swimming as a hobby, so it was kind of on purpose. Kind of.

 

When they found a place to sit down, they placed their belongings in the ground, really hoping no one would pass so they didn’t have to move them. 

 

“How was your date with Monsieur Jefferson?” Laf suddenly asked. A smile on his face along with a curious look. 

 

“Oh, it was so good! He was just so sweet and amazing!” Alex admitted, knowing he blushed just thinking about it. “We went to a drive in! It was so much fun. We cuddled, Laf. Cuddled.” He rambled on, trying his best to remain calm but really just knowing he was failing immensely at it. 

 

Lafayette, however, was really excited for his friend, seeing as he had been really sad since John stopped talking to him. He was friends with both of them, so it wasn’t like he would take sides, but just to clarify, he had Alex’s back and really thought John was being an asshole so far. 

 

“I’m glad, Alex. It’s good to see you smiling again,” He said, the grin on his face not faltering for even a second. Alexander thanked him and got back to searching for Thomas at the pool. The race hadn’t started yet, which got him a chance of seeing him with only swim trunks on. 

 

When he spotted Thomas, he couldn’t help but lick his lips, then biting on the lower one. Damn, he looked hot. His abs flexed as he put his arms up above his head and stretched. Alexander realised why he absolutely loved being gay. 

 

“That guy’s so hot, Sandy.” He heard a voice behind him, whispering excitedly as they watched Thomas. 

 

“I know, Caroline! His abs, goddamn,” The other girl, Sandy, said, smiling at her friend with equal excitement. Alexander couldn’t help the jealousy on the pit of his stomach. 

 

“He’s also taken,” He spat at the two, turning to glare at them and then turning back without letting them give him an answer. Granted, he wasn’t his boyfriend, but they were dating, so that had to give him some privilege, right? 

 

The two girls stayed silent. Lafayette chuckled. “You’re in deep, mon ami.” The two of them smiled. 

 

Thomas smiled flirtatiously just a moment before jumping in the water and racing towards the other end of the pool. Alexander’s eyes darted to another swimming body that wasn’t the other’s. He caught himself looking at Enjolras a little too intently before moving back to Thomas.

 

“Monsieur Enjolras really is something, isn’t he?” Lafayette grinned mischievously, teasing Alexander.

 

“No. Shut up. He’s ugly,” Hamilton denied, rolling his eyes at his friend although the back of his mind was screaming for him to agree. Enjolras was honestly hot as fuck. 

 

“Right… I’m pretty sure you’re not blind though, Alex,” He said, still chuckling lowly. 

 

\-----

Thomas didn’t win the race. He got second place after some guy named Marius Pontmercy, who was kissing his girlfriend, Cosette, passionately in front of everyone. This really made people as uncomfortable as ever.  Alexander was still proud of him, though, and he planned to show him as he walked towards the exit of the pool, where Thomas was standing with his duffel bag. He kept a sweet smile on his face as he went, pride still gleaming through him. He didn’t even know why he was so happy about it, he just felt so good for Thomas.

 

“Hey! You were amazing!” He smiled as he got close to the other, still wary of keeping his distance so people wouldn’t know about them. Thomas wasn’t ready. 

 

“I lost, Hamilton,” Thomas said harshly, not even bothering to look at the other in the eye. 

 

“I… know, but- you were still great!” He tried, a little taken aback by the other’s intense response. 

 

Thomas scowled and rolled his eyes, moving right past and walking away. Alexander stood, bewildered in the middle of the school facility. What the fuck. 

 

A few hours later he figured it would be best to talk to Thomas, so he made his way towards his room from the library. 

 

He had expected the door to open, he had expected Thomas to smile softly at him and apologize, having come to his senses. What he didn’t expect, however, was a girl with nothing but a sheet around her small frame opening the door for him. 

 

“Ugh, Tommy. Someone’s here for your weird roommate,” She whined, letting the door open for Alex to go in the dorm. He couldn’t move. His eyes were wide and he felt his breath uneven, his heart thumping loudly.

 

When he saw Thomas standing by the door frame of his room with nothing but boxers on, wide eyes as he shook his head apologetically, he couldn’t help but turn around and leave the building, going straight past John who was just entering the dorm. He didn’t even notice Laurens. 

 

“Alex, wait-” Thomas tried to stop him, coming up short with words as he stared after him. John scoffed and walked towards his room, locking the door so he couldn’t be bothered, but not before flipping off Thomas. He fucking hurt Alexander, and even though he wasn’t currently talking to him, he still cared about him deeply.  Thomas went to his room and locked the door as well, his breathing uneven and loud. The girl was now confused and angry as shit standing in the middle of the living room.

 

Once outside, Hamilton stayed silent for a moment. He really couldn’t believe Thomas didn’t even want to try for him. He was feeling sad- betrayed, even. He could understand if Thomas wasn’t ready, he could deal with it. What he couldn’t deal with was being played with, being used. He wasn’t in middle school anymore.  Even though they had only gone on a single date, it still hurt to see him with another person. It hurt that it seemed as if it didn’t matter to Thomas at all, as if he was just a tool for him to use whenever he needed to fix something inside.

 

So when he made his way to Enjolras’ dorm, he wasn’t thinking. He needed someone to take away the feeling of hate in his gut. He needed to feel good, he needed pleasure. That’s what he told him, after all. He made it very clear he didn’t want anything serious with him, to which Enjolras happily agreed. 


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is a douchebag.   
> John is weird.   
> Alex and Enjolras are hot as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make it better, I promise, I just don't know when yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Alexander was laying naked on Enjolras’ bed a few weeks later, out of breath with so many thoughts rambling around in his head. Did he actually feel better? Yes. Did he like Enjolras more than he liked Thomas? Definitely not. 

 

He didn’t think Enjolras liked him all that much, either, they were both mainly nonchalant about their casual hookups. They saw each other to have sex almost every day, except for when either of them had a lot of homework, which meant the other would help out. 

 

They also absolutely adored making Thomas jealous. They would walk around the school together, make out in hallways, and even talk about dates, even though they had never actually had one. Thomas always glared at both of them and exited the room whenever they got there, except for when they were in class. The debates were only getting more intense. 

 

“There’s a costume party, today. I heard Jefferson will be there. Wanna go cause some trouble?” Enjolras asked as he made his way back under the sheets, a bowl of popcorn between his hands. It was almost like a routine, they would have one of the best fucks ever and then eat a bowl of popcorn together. It had kind of become their thing. 

 

Enjolras was being so comprehensive about it all that the thought of actually dating him often crossed Alex’s mind, however, he reminded himself that the moment he felt it was getting serious, he would flee. Enjolras was aware of this, and he also made the pact. 

 

“Sure. Sounds fun.” He smirked as he thought of the look on Thomas’ face when he saw them walking in together. “Maybe we should wear a couple’s costume, you know? Like… Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen. Of course, I’d be Nancy and you’d be Sid.” 

 

“Didn’t that guy kill her, though?” Enjolras questioned, a frown in his face but you could easily see the excitement in his eyes. 

 

“Supposedly, which makes it even better,” Alex said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Angry sex is great sex, you know?” He implied with a smirk, which Enjolras returned. They both had a dark humour, which resulted in minutes filled with laughter.  

 

“I’m in. We can have angry sex after that if you want,” He half-joked, the other chuckled lightly as he went to put his clothes on. Alex nodded. “Unless Jefferson comes to his senses and returns like a scolded puppy.” 

 

Hamilton stopped tying his shoes for a moment after that, then shaking his head as if that would get rid of all the thoughts and continued by putting on his jacket. 

 

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t.” He shrugged and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled softly and returned to the bed, giving Enjolras a harsh kiss, which he returned happily. 

 

\-----

 

When Thomas saw Enjolras grabbing Alexander’s waist as they walked in the party, he knew his ears went pink, along with his cheeks. Hamilton just looked so…  _ gorgeous _ . What the fuck was he thinking when he accepted that girl in his dorm? God, he didn’t know. He had been asking himself the same question ever since he cried in his room that night. 

 

Alexander was wearing a black, long sweater that barely reached his mid-thigh with a black belt around his feminine hips and black tights, which complimented his legs greatly. He was also rocking black leather boots and - is that lipstick? Definitely. - red, vibrant lipstick. It looked smudged, - from previous activities, Thomas assumed - which brought his sight, more like glare, back to Enjolras.

 

Enjolras was just wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket on top, along with black, tight jeans. His hair was styled so it stuck out on all places and he looked like nothing but a punk. He also wore a chain around his neck, which had a key hanging from it and it made Thomas notice the chain with a lock around Alexander’s neck. 

 

His eyes teared up when he saw Enjolras pull the other closer and kiss him harshly, Alex smiling through it the whole time, then breaking away laughing. He took Enjolras’ hand and guided him to the living room, where, thank goodness, Thomas couldn’t see them anymore. 

 

“Sorry, honey, I need a minute,” He muttered, moving past the girl who was laughing and grinding softly against him. She told him what he assumed sounded like a “fuck you” before going on and finding some other guy who would pay her some attention. 

 

He walked through the people until he finally made his way to the living room. Why was he torturing himself by following them? He didn’t know. He just knew he couldn’t stop himself from watching them intently as they laughed and kissed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alexander and the way those tights hugged his legs in such a sinful yet pretty way and oh god he was going to-

 

“You’re drooling, Jeffershit, stop it.” He heard a voice beside him, immediately recognizing it as John, who was dressed as a turtle, with shell and all. 

 

“Laurens, you look ridiculous, stop judging me,” Thomas responded as he finally stopped his staring, now turning to John, who was wearing a playfully offended scowl. 

 

“What are  _ you _ supposed to be, anyway?” Laurens asked as he eyed him up and down curiously. 

 

“I’m a douchebag,” He muttered as if it was obvious enough. Don’t get John wrong, it really was obvious enough, but he was kinda hoping it wasn’t _so_ obvious. Thomas was literally wearing a trash bag as a shirt, with the word “douche” taped messily over it. 

 

He decided to go to the party last minute, what did you expect him to do? Put an effort to it? No. 

 

“Well, I guess it suits you. I mean, you know, since you cheated on Hamilton and stuff,” John scowled - real this time - and kept walking through the crowd. Thomas stood and felt his eyes brimming with tears again. Give him a break, he was still trying to figure out his shit. Turns out he’s attracted to everything that moves, apparently. 

 

Yes, he knows that wasn’t the right answer. Boo-fucking-hoo. 

 

He watched as Hamilton got up from Enjolras’ lap and walked to another room, swaying his hips in the process, making Thomas lick his lips unconsciously. 

 

He followed him to the kitchen, were the blasting music from outside could be heard a little softer. He really, really had to stop following him around. With no music, it was easier to hear his own thoughts. They weren't happy thoughts. 

 

“Stop drooling, Jeffershit,” Hamilton spat and oh, that’s why he and John used to be friends - or are, Thomas isn’t really sure. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I really, really am, Alexander.” He widened his eyes as Hamilton came close to his face, noses almost brushing. 

 

“Well, good thing I’m not,” He muttered with a smirk and Thomas could’ve sworn he saw the hint of hurt in his eyes. “Oh, and the costume? Suits you, douchebag.” He walked away, hips swaying and all.

 

That’s when Thomas knew he had to make it right. He couldn’t have Hamilton hate him again after all the progress they’d made. They went on a date for god’s sake, he had to make things right or so help him. 


End file.
